My World
by ShadowWolfDagger
Summary: Jumpers and supernatural never crossed paths; that was before Paladins and Hunters joined forces. Chris is Griffin's whitelighter but to stop the new evil, they'll have to first stop fighting each other. Is there something bigger in store for these two?
1. Prologue Teaser

'_**My World'**_

_**A Charmed/Jumper Crossover**_

_**Written By: Tala Lino**_

_**PROLOGUE/TEASER**_

Chris was successful in saving the future. And turning Wyatt from being The Source of All Evil. But at the price of his life. Now in present say where Wyatt is good and Chris is very much alive. There stands a new evil, but not of demon kind. Witch Hunters and Paladins have joined together. To kill Witches and Jumpers. Jumpers and Witches never crossed paths. They lead totally different lives. That is until now.

- "What did the Elders want now?"

- "Chris is getting a new charge…a Jumper"

- "Are they serious"

- "Unfortunately Sweetie they are"

What will happen? What lays ahead? Will something happen that nobody thinks? Will it turn out alright? Or will it all fall apart? When there is no way out. When everybody is against you. You only have to options. Find somebody who is on your side. Or buckle up!


	2. Elder Want What!

'_**My World'**_

_**A Charmed/Jumper Crossover**_

_**Written By: Tala Lino**_

_**Chapter 1**_

_**(Chris's POV)**_

This has been one of the worst weeks of my year…I can't say life because I've had worse in the lifetime. Actually I have two lifetimes, the one I'm living now and the one I changed where Wyatt, my older brother, is The Source of All Evil. You see I remember everything that happened in the other time line including when I traveled back in time, it really sucks at times but other times knowing certain things comes in handy. There have been a few supernatural incidents that got fixed because I dealt with them already in the other time line. What sucks is knowing that if you hadn't come back in time your father would hate you and act as if you weren't there. I have to deal with knowing my brother was once evil but no longer is and never will be, I love Wyatt, he is my big brother, but when I first started getting these memories it was not easy. Oh and the crappiest part of it all…I'm going to die on my 23rd birthday, that is unless something happens to stop it, stupid Elders and their cryptic messages.

I might not have the best life out there…okay I know I don't…but it is still way better then a lot of others. Everyone in my family has had VERY near death experiences and sometimes they actually do die but we always bring them back. My dad can be a jerk a lot, mostly because I'm majoring in music and art, different types, at college. I don't think me being who I am helps the matter any…well you see…I'm gay….actually bi because I do like girls too and have had serious relationships with girls, I just prefer guys…my dad has issues with me being bi. No one else in my family or small group of friends has any problems with it, just him. He is always telling me 'that if I'm willing to, he can get me help'…when mom heard him say that to me once she got pissed and nearly blew him up. Other than father issues I have demon issues because I can remember what happened in the other time line, I feel like I have to protect all my family…which when it comes to demons and even plain bullies, it means I tend to get hurt.

Now back to why this has been one of the worst weeks of my life, it started after my Aunt Paige got back from talking to the Elders. Earlier the Elders jingled her and despite nobody actually wanting her to go (Elder issues too) she still went. My mom and I sat in the living room going over ideas for Forever Charmed, mom's restaurant. Mom says that once she gets to old to run Forever Charmed it will be me to take over it and Wyatt will take over P3. I got Forever Charmed because we would lose money if Wyatt cooked since we'd be getting sued. I can bartend just fine and help out with P3 all the time but Wyatt can't make anything besides sandwiches.

As soon as Aunt Paige orbed back Mom immediately started asking questions well it was only one but you get my point, "What did the Elders want now?" Neither of us expected her answer, "Chris is getting a new charge," at first I was confused it shouldn't have taken that long if that was it, "a Jumper.". Well that explains it but now I'm even more confused, sure I knew what a Jumper was had even met a few, that are probably dead out of stupidity. There was this unspoken thing going on with Jumper and Magyks though, 'deal with your own problems. Jumpers had Paladins to deal with and Magyks had Hunters. Hunters tended to only go after Witches because that is all they could find since everything else can blend in.

I decided to voice what my head has been thinking, "Are they serious!?!" Yea I think that about covered it in short terms. "Unfortunately Sweetie they are." That is just great, she used Sweetie, Aunt Paige only does this when she is hiding something. I'm just not sure if it is a good thing or not. Guess I'll have to find out the hard way....wait it out.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**PLEASE REVIEW AND TELL ME ANY IDEAS YOU HAVE OR YOU OPINION ON THE STORY, WHATEVER YOU WANT. IF YOU DO NOT LIKE THE STORY AT ALL THEN DO NOT REVIEW IT, I'M NOT FORCING YOU TO READ IT THEREFORE YOU DON'T HAVE TO SO JUST LEAVE AND READ SOMETHING DIFFERENT**__** ^_^**_

_-Tala-_


End file.
